From Progamer to Overmind
by LightRayPearlshipper
Summary: Three Korean progamers lived and died in war. They were all given a new chance at life. This is the tale of Park Soo Ho, one of those progamers and the Overmind of the Zerg Swarm.


**A/N: Hello readers. I was recently working on a project about MVPDRG, SKMC, and MarineKingPrime who unfortunately switched to playing League of Legends. However, I decided to scrap that idea and just go with an East Bridge type. I didn't want to be like everyone else.**

**This story doesn't include MarineKing any more and will hold TaeJa in his place. There will be a change in storyline as well from what I originally intended. So buckle up, 'cause this one's gonna be a rough ride.**

**Disclaimer: I hold no claim over the StarCraft franchise, Blizzard Entertainment, or any of subject's affiliates.**

* * *

For some reason, as Corporal Park Soo Ho of the Korean armed forces fell to the ground, killed by a sniper shot at the border of North Korea, all he could think about in his last moments were his experiences as a Professional Gamer. His final thoughts faded away as the other members of his squad Jang Min Chul and Yun Young Seo were gunned down right next to him. And the world became black.

* * *

Park Soo Ho stepped into a strange place, filled with what looked like psionic energy. Strands of weird blue things floated around. And then he realized he was seeing.

_Wait a minute... aren't I dead?_ he asked himself.

"You are," a mysterious voice said. "But you are also alive at the same time. However, you will not maintain your living state for long. I can only hold you here, where psionic energy sustains your life force, for a certain amount of time. Then, you must make a decision. Stay dead or be reborn in another dimension... at a price."

"What is this price?" Soo Ho asked. "And how could you read my mind."

"How I could read your mind is an irrelevant question. And the price is this. You will gain the powers of a young fledgling Overmind. However, within three years, you must conquer the planet you are given. If you do not, your swarm will turn on you and find a new master. You will lose your powers and die for real. If you succeed, you shall raise your swarm as you wish and live your eternal life as the Overmind of the Zerg Swarm."

"I choose life in this alternate dimension you speak of," he said instantly.

"Of course. I thought you might. After all, it is human nature to attempt to survive. Now go." The formless entity's presence left the place and Park Soo Ho blacked out once more."

* * *

Consciousness returned to Park Soo Ho as he rapidly sat up, banging his head against something strangely organic. It was then he realized he was in a forest clearing, lying down under a low branch.

A command line ran through his brain as he began to process everything around him.

_Hive Mind: Overmind Park Soo Ho_

_Power Level: Terrestrial_

_Bio-Energy level: 10/1,000 (10/hour)_

_Current Objectives: Establish Stronghold on planet_

_Standing Objectives: Survive; Conquer planet within time period of three years (Time passed: 0 years, 0 months, 0 days, 1 hours)_

The command line then dissipated as knowledge flooded into his brain. And the ex-professional gamer blacked out again.

* * *

_Hive Mind: Overmind Park Soo Ho_

_Updates: Current Objectives, Standing Objectives, Bio-Energy_

_Current Objectives: Mutate Hatchery_

_Bio-Energy level: 300_

_Standing Objectives: Conquer planet within time period of three years (Time passed: 0 years, 0 months, 1 days, 6 hours)_

_I want a different nam_e, Park Soo Ho thought for no apparent reason. _Overmind Park Soo Ho doens't really ring. Neither does Overmind Dong Rae Gu._ _I think I'll go with Raegu._

_Hive Mind: Overmind Raegu_

Raegu stood up as he became encased in a strange purple glow. And he recalled all the information he could about this new world.

The planet was known as Rokkuria. It's people possessed strong magical talent which would be interesting to deal with during his conquest. However, the magical only existed in the most grandeur of cities. A shame that such a wonderful talent would be wasted. Most of the armies consisted of simple foot soldiers and some archers. Each town or village subjugated by cities were given a small handful of magicians to help defend in case of attacks until major forces could arrive.

Raegu drew up a small map of the surrounding area. Just a single click East (1 kilometer East) was the nearest village known as Raccoonravage. It was well known for the raccoons that would constantly ravage the farmers' crops. However, the leaders would consistently do nothing about the pest problem, leaving the citizens to suffer. It's defenses were meager and would easily be an optimal place to take a foothold on this world. The soil had plenty of minerals to sustain the creep and provide a good meal for his currently nonexistent Zerg forces. And since he was now a Zerg, maybe even him.

And now, guided purely by instinct, he waved his hand and spoke two words. "Spawn Drone."

A white sticky goo rose out of the earth and swirled around for a moment. Molecules floated around and all the materials slowly began to compose. And within the next 17 seconds, a scorpion-like vertebrate creature with a soft purple membrane hovered in front of Raegu.

The new creature, known as a Drone, stared blankly at Raegu, clicking its claws together to make the irritable scratching noise of nails against a blackboard.

The sound was getting to him so he said, "Stop that." The drone instantly stopped moving. "Mutate into a Hatchery in the clearing." Without a sound, the Drone hovered over to the center of the clearing they were in and fell to the ground. And sat there. For minutes. And minutes. And minutes.

_Not enough Bio-Energy, _a voice said in his head. _We require 50 more Bio-Energy._

"I guess I'll just wait 5 hours since there's nothing else to do," Raegu said. He then said to the Drone, "Once I reach 300 Bio-Energy, mutate into a Hatchery right where you are." The drone stared blankly, but he could feel that it got the message.

With business taken care of, Raegu decided to explore the surrounding area. Perhaps he would head to Raccoonravage and inspect the battlefield. After all, in order to fight a battle effectively, you must know the battlefield just as well as you know yourself.

When he looked at his mental map of the area, he found that the path to the town was blocked off by a large amount of foliage. It could be good for ambushing in order to retrieve supplies going to and from the village but it would later obstruct the war path he had to create. Raegu decided he would have to eventually clear this, but this natural feature would be abused until that time as to maximize the amount of resources his budding Hive Cluster had to use.

To the West, away from Raccoonravage, laid a fog of war. He had not the idea of what was there. As such, it piqued his curiosity. He decided he would explore the area with an expedition squad later on.

And suddenly, it felt as if he had ran three marathons in a row. Energy literally flowed out of him, the stream of purple heading back to the clearing where he had left the drone. And Overmind Raegu blacked out again for the third time in the past 36 hours.

* * *

_Hive Mind: Overmind Raegu_

_Objective Complete: Hatchery Established_

_Updates: Current Objective, Standing Objective, Bio-Energy_

_Current Objective: Secure main Hive Cluster, Establish Forces_

_Bio-Energy: 300 (100/hour)_

_Standing Objectives: Conquer planet within time period of three years (Time passed: 0 years, 0 months, 2 days, 9 hours)_

_Notes: Once initial Hatchery is established, Overmind Raegu is no longer a source of Bio-Energy. If Overmind Raegu reaches 0 Bio-Energy, he will faint for 24 hours and consciousness will respawn at nearest Hatchery. While Overmind Raegu is unconscious, new Bio-Energy will not generate. This can be upgraded by spawning Geneticist which can be spawned when main Hive Cluster is fully evolved. Extra notes may be added to this section by Overmind Raegu if he wishes._

_Hive Mind Updates: Carapace upgrade, Melee Attack upgrade._

_Carapace Upgrade: Overmind Raegu now has Standard Ground Carapace Level 1._

_Melee Attack Upgrade: Overmind Raegu now has Standard Melee Attack Level 1: Claws._

As Raegu finished reading over this information, he was greeted by the sight of the inside of his main Hive Cluster. In the center of the room was a deep and dark pool containing contents that looked highly acidic. Around the pool sat what looked an awful lot like a desk and some tools that looked highly lethal. He decided he would stay away from those for now.

Sitting up from what he assumed was the rebirthing chamber or whatever it was called, he began to head outside where hopefully, he would be able to get some work done. He hoped to accomplish both of the Current Objectives by the end of the day and it was already high noon.

As an ex-progamer in StarCraft and a Zerg main, he knew that to build forces, you had to mutate a spawning pool from a drone. Once you had a Spawning Pool, you could make Zerglings, the basic infantry of the Zerg Swarm, and Queens, a necessity to every base in every Hive Cluster. Queens would help produce extra larvae, which the Zerg needed in order to mutate new units, and they could spread creep, which would sustain his forces and hopefully, give him a better Bio-Energy income. Queens could also help out greatly in combat as anti-air for young Hive Clusters and a support unit through blood transfusions to near-dead units. They were also the only autonomous part of the Zerg Hive Cluster aside from Cerebrates and those on that tier and above.

As he reached the fresh outdoor winds, he noticed three larvae sitting at the base of the Hatchery, squirming around and feeding on the creep produced by the hatchery. He immediately ordered two of the larvae to morph into a drone and an Overlord. Overlords were also another important part of every Brood. They helped filter through all the information that each member of the swarm would later be sending to the Overmind. They also proved to be great scouts and could spread creep as well as carry small groups of units for hit and run attacks. Later on, once Raegu had a Lair, Overlords could morph into Overseers and gain more mobility and brain power at the cost of not being able to spread creep or carry units. However, Overseers could spawn Changelings, Zerg beings that morphed into the most basic form of the first animal race they came into contact with. Overseers could also spread a disease from a single host, but that ability had to be researched and morphed into the genome later, once he had a Hive.

_Hive Mind: Overmind Raegu_

_Updates: Bio-Energy_

_Bio-Energy: 150 (50 expended on 1 Drone and 100 expended on 1 Overlord)_

In front of him were now a single Overlord and Drone. The Overlord hovered above him.

A voice spoke in Raegu's head. _How may I serve, Overmind? _He looked up in shock to see the Overlord "looking" at him, awaiting orders.

"Uhh..." He was a little bit stuck as to what he should say. "Keep watch in the area to the East," he then said, thinking of Raccoonravage. "If any humans pass through that area, alert me immediately." The giant blob started moving towards the east as Raegu addressed the drone before realizing he didn't have enough Bio-Energy to build a Spawning Pool. "Guess I'll just have to wait another hour."

He sat on the ground and stared at the Drone. It stared blankly back. He waved one of his new claws in front of the Drone's "face." The Drone raised a claw and did so as well, mirroring his actions.

They were like that for what felt like hours, just sitting there. Raegu could hear the imaginary clock ticking away until he would be filled with more Bio-Energy. And when 45 minutes passed, he could feel a surge of energy flow through his veins. He glowed purple and an update appeared in his vision.

_Hive Mind: Overmind Raegu_

_Updates: Bio-Energy, Standing Objectives_

_Bio Energy: 250_

_Standing Objectives: Conquer planet within time period of three years (Time passed: 0 years, 0 months, 2 days, 10 hours)_

He instantly pointed at the Drone and said, "Morph into a Spawning Pool 10 feet away from the Hatchery." The Drone lept into action as it floated into the air and hovered over to the indicated location. It rested on the ground and disappeared, a structure similar to the old budding Hatchery in its place.

And Raegu fell to his knees. He could feel the Overlord's presence enter his mind filled with concern. _"Are you alright, Overmind?"_ it asked.

"Yes, I'm alright. I just need a little bit of rest. We're very low on Bio-Energy and I should recuperate," Raegu responded. He stood up and slowly lumbered into the main resting chamber inside the Hatchery and blacked out. However, this time, it was voluntary.

* * *

_Hive Mind: Overmind Raegu_

_Updates: Standing Objectives, Bio-Energy_

_Standing Objectives: Conquer Planet within time period of three years (Time passed: 0 years, 0 months, 2 days, 22 hours)_

_Bio-Energy: 1250_

Raegu shot up and dashed outside, sensing that his Spawning Pool was finished. And indeed it had. In place of the morphing structure was a pool made out of creep holding an acid-like material. And instantly, he commanded the Hatchery to birth a Queen and for two of the larva sitting at the base of the Hatchery to become Zerglings. He ordered the last one to become a Drone.

_Hive Mind: Overmind Raegu_

_Updates: Bio-Energy_

_Bio-Energy: 950_

_As I recall, Queens are sentient beings. Thus, this first Queen shall be given a name, _he thought. _ It must be meaningful._ And he thought and thought. A minute passed. Another minute. And Raegu heard steps coming from the Hatchery. What he assumed to be a Queen appeared before him

She was rather humanoid for a Zerg. Her body was that of a human female. A thick carapace hugged her whole form. However, her face was a pale shade of yellow, shockingly similar to that of the people from his home world. However, when she flexed her back carapace, a set of skeletal wings appeared. The first Queen of the new Zerg Hive Cluster. And right there, Raegu could only think of one name.

"Julia." Yes, there would be work to be done with the rest of that Bio-Energy. He would have to watch Julia in her duties as a Zerg Queen. And he wouldn't be sleeping for a while. Yes, there would be a lot of work.

* * *

**Done!**

**Phew, this chapter was actually quite hard. Took me about a week or so to write, I think. I've decided to keep the three storylines separate. However, for now, it's off to work on chapter one featuring Yun Young Seo, better known as TaeJa. That should be interesting. Unfortunately, there's only one "East Bridge" type Terran story that I know of.**

**By the way, if you know any East Bridge type stories about the Protoss or the Zerg that I haven't read, please PM me or tell me in a review.**

**If you want to friend me, my NA account is Overmind and my character code is 335. On the EU server, I'm Kaemusin and my code is 208. I don't have an account for SEA. However, my KR account is MVPJaeRaeGu. I don't remember my character code off the top of my head, but I will check when I get home today. I'm finishing this chapter at school right now.**

**Anyway, thank you everyone for reading. Having amazing day, don't forget to smile, have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Years, and hopefully, I'll see you in chapter one of From Progamer to Commander.**

**Back to laddering for me! Bye!**

**-Michael out**

**P.S. I'm looking for a beta reader for this story. I need someone who has experience writing stories and really knows the flow of writing. The beta must also be able to fix complicated mechanical stuff. Please PM me and we'll set up the link. Then, send me an audition piece. I will choose the person who has the best piece of work, not necessarily the one I most enjoy. The beta reader must be willing to read all of my stories in this trilogy including the finale merge thingy that I'm gonna do. Thank you!**


End file.
